


Проявления ревности

by Catwolf



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Эпизодические проявления ревности случаются даже в самой гармоничной паре.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 4





	Проявления ревности

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Таймлайн 2 сезон 14 серия, некоторые из упоминаемых событий могли быть взяты из дальнейших серий 2 сезона.
> 
> 2) Начало диалога дословно взято из сериала в переводе LostFilm.

— Миллиардер мне кое-что дал, — сказал Джон, доставая из кармана пальто маленькую коробочку и передавая её Гарольду.  
Они сидели на скамейке в осеннем парке. Беар с радостным лаем носился наперегонки с новой подружкой — у него было официальное собачье свидание.  
— Ну… — неопределённо протянул Гарольд, открывая коробочку и доставая из неё наручные часы.  
— Показывают наносекунды, — не удержался от скромного хвастовства Джон.  
Гарольд наклонился, положил часы на асфальт, с силой наступил на них каблуком и совершил ногой круговое движение, надавливая сильнее. Раздался хруст.  
— Это были очень дорогие часы, — задумчиво произнёс Джон, не зная, как ему реагировать — злиться, расстраиваться или улыбаться. — И кроме того, подарок.  
— Подарок с GPS, — заметил Гарольд, снова наклоняясь и подбирая какую-то мелкую деталь, выпавшую из корпуса часов.  
— Точно? — спросил Джон, с недоверием присматриваясь к детали.  
Гарольд явно собирался ответить утвердительно, но под пристальным взглядом Джона поджал губы и отвернулся.  
— Ладно, — неохотно признал он после непродолжительного молчания. — Может, и нет. Возможно… возможно, я ошибся.  
— Финч, — Джон накрыл ладонью лежавшую на колене руку Гарольда. — Скажи правду: ты просто приревновал, что мне сделал подарок другой мужчина?  
— Разумеется, нет! — Гарольд резко повернулся к нему, но уже в следующую секунду возмущение исчезло с его лица. — Ну… ладно, на самом деле да, — теперь он выглядел смущённым.  
— Так я и думал, — Джон всё же улыбнулся. — Другой мужчина… и другой миллиардер.  
— Да, — Гарольд едва заметно покраснел. — Джон, я в состоянии купить тебе всё, что ты захочешь! Только скажи, и…  
— Гарольд, — Джон слегка сжал пальцы любовника. — Он просто хотел сделать мне приятное. Ты же понимаешь, что между нами ничего нет и не могло быть?  
— Понимаю, — Гарольд нахмурился. Он явно был не слишком доволен собой — и в то же время, похоже, не слишком сожалел о растоптанных часах. — И тем не менее. Вспомни: разве ты не приревновал, когда я… ну, немного увлёкся той женщиной, которая в итоге оказалась преступницей и подмешала мне наркотик? Да ты же потом целый месяц не давал мне ни шагу сделать одному! Ты…  
— Я беспокоился о тебе. Не хотел, чтобы ты снова доверился не тому человеку и оказался в опасности.  
— Ну конечно. А когда я чуть больше необходимого поболтал с той чернокожей программисткой — ну, той, с которой мы столкнулись недавно, — и ты начал фыркать, что, если нужно, можешь оставить нас одних? В тот раз ты тоже обо мне беспокоился? А когда проследил за мной до дома Грейс, думая, что я до сих пор с ней живу? А когда принял сына моего друга за моего любовника? А когда…  
— Ладно, — теперь Джон тоже выглядел смущённым. — Я… ну…  
— Сойдёмся на том, мистер Риз, что эпизодические проявления ревности свойственны нам обоим.  
— Сойдёмся. И, кажется, я уже просил тебя не называть меня мистером Ризом, когда мы не на заданиях.  
— Мы не на задании, но всё равно в общественном месте.  
— Разумеется. И глядя на нас сейчас, все подумают, что мы самое большее коллеги и приятели.  
— Ты прав, — Гарольд вздохнул, признавая поражение, и улыбнулся. — Не подумают. Просто… я совсем отвык… проявлять эмоции на людях.  
Джон выразительно покосился на растоптанные часы и усмехнулся шире.  
— Если хочешь, можно отдать их в починку, — Гарольд наклонился и подобрал то, что осталось от часов. — Или нет, лучше я куплю тебе новые.  
— Которые не будут напоминанием о другом миллиардере? Купи. Хотя я могу обойтись и без них.  
— Ну что ты, — великодушно сказал Гарольд. — Я всегда рад сделать тебе приятное. И не хочу, чтобы ты на меня сердился.  
— Я не сержусь, — Джон продолжал улыбаться. — Знаешь, мне даже в какой-то степени приятно, что ты меня ревнуешь.  
— На самом деле мне тоже, — признался Гарольд и снова слегка покраснел.  
Их пальцы, лежавшие на колене Гарольда, переплелись крепче.  
Проявления ревности были надолго забыты.  
До следующего раза.


End file.
